love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kodoku na Heaven
is a single sung by Hanayo Koizumi. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Wataru Maeguchi, and arranged by Takeshi Masuda. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4946)' 'CD' # # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Kodoku na Heaven starts playing at 2:37. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Anata e no Heartbeat Atsuku, atsuku! Itsumo yori nemutage na no ne Ushiro kara sotto katari kakeru no Kikoenai deshou? Kokoro no koe wa Onaji kyoushitsu de anata ga tooi Mitsumeru koto mo meiwaku desu ka to Tsubuyaita kuchibiru koboreru tameiki Tomerarenai kodoku na Heaven Kidzuite to ienai yo Osoreteru Heartbreak Koi o kesanaide Watashi dake no kodoku na Heaven Setsunasa ga itoshii no Anata e no HeartBeat Atsuku atsuku, tomerarenai! Houkago no basutei no mae de Hitomachi ga oda ne aite wada are Onaji kurasu tonari no kurasu? Shiritai kimochi ga itami ni kawaru Tsutaeru koto wa tada no yume dakara Kore ijou nozomanai kata omoide ii no Dakishimetai watashi no Heaven Motometari shinai kara Uketomeru HeartAche Koi tte nakeru no ne Ubawanaide watashi no Heaven Chiisakute hakanakute Anata e no HeartBeat Atsui atsui, dakishimetai! Tomerarenai kodoku na Heaven Kidzuite to ienai yo Osoreteru Heartbreak Koi o kesanaide Watashi dake no kodoku na Heaven Setsunasa ga itoshii no Anata e no HeartBeat Atsuku atsuku, tomerarenai! Atsui ne Heaven |-| Kanji= あなたへのHeartBeat 熱く、熱く! いつもより眠たげなのね 後ろからそっと語りかけるの 聞こえないでしょう? こころの声は 同じ教室であなたが遠い 見つめることも迷惑ですかと つぶやいた唇　こぼれる溜め息 とめられない　孤独なHeaven 気づいてと言えないよ 怖れてるHeartbreak 恋を消さないで 私だけの　孤独なHeaven 切なさが愛しいの あなたへのHeartBeat 熱く熱く、とめられない! 放課後のバス停のまえで 人待ち顔だね相手はだあれ おんなじクラス　隣のクラス? 知りたい気持ちが痛みに変わる 伝えることはただの夢だから これ以上望まない　片思(おも)いでいいの だきしめたい　私のHeaven 求めたりしないから 受けとめるHeartAche 恋(こい)って泣けるのね うばわないで　私のHeaven 小さくて儚くて あなたへのHeartBeat 熱い熱い、だきしめたい! とめられない　孤独なHeaven 気づいてと言えないよ 怖れてるHeartbreak 恋を消さないで 私だけの　孤独なHeaven 切なさが愛しいの あなたへのHeartBeat 熱く熱く、とめられない!　熱いねHeaven |-| English= My heart beats faster when I think about you I'm burning up! "You seem more tired than usual" I quietly say from behind you Can't you hear me? My heart is speaking to you Even though we're in the same classroom, you're too far away Maybe I'm bothering you just by looking at you? A sigh slips through my lips as I murmur to myself This lonely heaven won't come to an end I can't tell you to notice my feelings Because I'm afraid of heartbreak This love mustn't disappear This is my lonely heaven Painful yet affectionate My heart beats faster when I think about you I can't stop this burning passion! After school, I spot you at the bus stop You look like you're waiting for someone, but who? Is she from our class? Or the class next door? I want to know, but it hurts What I want to say is really just a silly dream I won't hope for anything more than this; my love can stay unrequited I want to embrace my heaven I won't seek anything more I'll accept this heartache Love is meant to be cried over, right? Don't take away my heaven Though it's small and fleeting My heart beats faster when I think about you I'm burning up; I want to hold you! This lonely heaven won't come to an end I can't tell you to notice my feelings Because I'm afraid of heartbreak This love mustn't disappear This is my lonely heaven Painful yet affectionate My heart beats faster when I think about you I can't stop this burning passion! This passionate heaven Gallery Single Scans= Kotori Hanayo Kokuhaku Biyori desu.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hanayo Koizumi